A Deep Blue Secret
by princess-snow510
Summary: Because traveling back in time wasn't enough for Bonnie Bennett…no she had to be captured by pirates as well. AU & AH Long live KLONNIE! Rated M for safety...
1. Chapter 1

**Why you ask? Simple answer:**

 **I'm a proud Klonnie shipper! So sue me!**

 **I declare that there shall be Bamon friendship and Klonnie love, loads of sarcasm and embarrassment!**

 **AU & AH **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Deep Blue Secret**

* * *

"Fuck my life…" I said as I hid inside a barrel.

I heard men's voices coming from around the corner and I knew it would be a good idea to hide. I didn't know exactly where I was but I knew it certainly wasn't my friend Damon's basement. Damon was a very optimistic person with a 'can do' attitude.

Much to my surprise he somehow managed to get a hold of a time machine and as corny as that sounds…the thing actually worked! How he managed to get a hold of one, I wasn't sure of that and I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to know. I remembered the first time he showed it to me.

 **~ 6 months ago ~**

Damon seemed to be excited that day, more than usual.

"Bonnie you're never going believe what I got!" he said right in my face.

"Let me guess. A lifetime supply of hamburgers with extra pickles?" I said teasing him.

"No. Although that's not a bad idea. But seriously! Follow me to the basement and I'll show you!" I had been Damon's friend since we were 8, so following him to his basement didn't worry me.

"Ok, I just hope it's better than the time you showed me your 'super rare meteor.'" I said, snickering a bit. Damon threw his hands up in the air

"Hey! I thought it was cool!" He said in defense.

I crossed my arms. "It was a petrified chunk of airplane sewage."

"But it came out of the sky flaming!" he said trying to defend his loosing case.

I wasn't buying it. "That doesn't automatically make it a meteor. Anyways, show me this…whatever it is you're going to show me." I said changing the subject.

"Oh! Right. This way!" He said as he grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me down stairs. I was just as optimistic as he was. So I was excited to see what it was but I wanted to keep my cool. When I reached the bottom of the stairs Damon stopped and turned to me with a grin plastered on his face. I looked at him queerly. "What are you up to?"

"First you have to close your eyes!" He said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Come on!" he practically whined "for me?"

I smirked but gave in and closed my eyes. He grabbed my hands and carefully led me the rest of the way. I suddenly stopped and figured I had arrived.

"Ok! Open!" He announced to me. I opened my eyes and was slightly shocked but mostly confused. There before me was some sort of machine.

"It looks like a prop from a sci-fi flick" I said, looking it up and down "what is it exactly?" Damon gave me a look that practically said 'duh'

"Duh! It's a time machine! Pretty sweet huh?" He said giving one of his signature laughs. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're joking, right?" I said, half laughing. His heroic pose dropped and so did his smile.

"What do you mean? I'm dead serious! You see this face?" he said pointing to his face.

"Yeah. I see that face" I said "and I still think you're crazy."

Damon practically pounced on me, grabbing my shoulders. "Come on Bonnie! Weren't you the one who always told me how much fun it would be to go traveling back in time and having adventures and such?"

I looked at him and tilting my head. "Yeah, I did. And I still do. But Damon you know just as well as I do that it's impossible."

His smile was soon, back on his face "Well not anymore! Come on Bonnie!" he said, taking my hand in his "let's give it a try, together."

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to pretend." I said with a sigh as he pulled me closer to the strange machine.

"Oh, we'll do more than pretend! We're going to go on adventure! Just like old times!" He said as peppy as ever. He led me to the small platform. Even I had to admit that the machine was really impressive looking. The base like platform had neon lights glowing from the bottom with two glass polls running up on either side. On one side there was a keypad and what looked like a digital clock.

"Pretty impressive looking, I'll admit that much." I said, giving it one last long look as he led me towards the keypad.

"Just wait till you see what it can do!" He said and turned his attention to the keypad. "Ok, so pick a year." He said to me, still looking at the keypad.

"Your letting me pick? How thoughtful." I said before I thought for a moment.

 _I know this is impossible, but I'll humor him. Everyone knows a sad Damon isn't a fun Damon._

"How about 1950?" I said. He punched in some numbers and led us towards the platform.

"Ok, you ready to be bedazzled?" He asked, squeezing my hand with anticipation.

"Sure, why not. This should be fun." I said.

Just as you were about to heckle him for his crazy idea, and waste of money for that matter, the platform started to glow and make a low humming noise.

"Damon?" I asked, I hint of fear and uncertainty oozing into my voice.

"Don't worry bon, that's supposed to happen!" Suddenly, lightning started coming out of the glass rods but it didn't electrocute either of us.

"Damon!" I yelled, squeezing his arm "This is starting to freak me out! Jokes over now!"

He just laughed his signature laugh. "You'll be ok! Don't worry! The hero always protects his damsel!"

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Then you found yourself in an alley with Damon, still clutching onto his arm. I was breathing heavily and felt a little light headed.

"My head" I said with a groan, clutching my head.

"Yeah, that happens the first time but after a while you get used to it." Damon said, rubbing the back of his neck. I stopped for a moment taking in his words.

"Wait" I said, looking up at him "You mean you've done this before?!" I looked at him in shock.

"Well sure! This is my third time!" He said with a big grin on his face.

"Woh, woh, woh. Hold on a second. Why didn't you tell me that before?" I asked.

"Well because I knew you wouldn't believe me. Plus, Stefan told me to try it out a few times first." He said. I just stood there staring at him, mouth slightly ajar.

"Stefan? I should have known. If you had told me it was from Stefan I would have actually believed you." I said with a frown.

He grabbed my hand in excitement. "Well? What are we waiting for! Let's go explore!"

He led me out of the alley way and I soon found myself on a busy street. I stood there dumbfounded. 1950's cars, 1950's clothing, 1950's talk. Everything was perfect! I knew there was no way Damon could have staged it.

"It's real…" I said in a hushed whisper. Damon turned his head to you and grinned.

"What was that?" He asked.

"It's real!" I said in a somewhat raised voice "It's all real!" I turned my head to my best friend, eye's wide with amazement.

"Well of course it's real Bonnie, I wouldn't lie to you." He said with a sincere smile. I almost couldn't believe my eyes. He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Shall we?" he said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah, let's go."

Damon and I started to walk down the street. Damon didn't seem to notice at first, but I was feeling slightly uncomfortable from all the staring we were getting.

"Hey" he said looking down at me noticing how uncomfortable I looked "You ok?"

I looked up at him and then to the people passing by, giving me in particular odd looks. "Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked, fidgeting just a bit.

"Oh!" he said, almost like he had forgotten something, which for Damon was all too often. "Their probably not use to seeing girls in pants." he said, laughing a bit.

Then it hit you. He was right. You looked around and saw that all the women were either in dresses or skirts. Not a single one wearing pants that you could see.

"Well that explains it." I said.

We explored a bit, when I remembered something.

"Hey, Damon?" I asked him.

"Yeah?"

"How exactly do we get back?" I asked. It was a legitimate question that you wanted answered.

"Oh!" he said "I almost forgot to tell you! Here, I'll explain." He started to walk us through a park, as he began his explanation.

"See this bracelet?" he said, showing you his wrist.

"Yeah" It looked very similar to the bracelet from the movie 'Cowboys and Aliens'.

"Well" he began "the full moon activates it, but only on a full moon." I looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"A full moon? That seems a little cliché, don't you think?" I said to him while he laughed at my facial expression.

"Trust me, if I had my way I would have made it so much cooler. But Stefan was the designer, not me. It's his rules." He explained.

I thought for a moment.

"But wait, we left our time at 3:00 in the afternoon. How is that possible?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"The whole 'full moon' stuff only applies to the bracelet, not the actual machine itself."

You scoffed "Well that's needlessly confusing."

He chuckled "Tell me about it. I almost forgot how to get back home the first time."

We both shared a laugh.

"So we have to wait until a full moon to get back home?" I asked, slight worry hinting in my voice.

"Yeah, but that's tonight so no worries!" He said confidently.

I nodded and the two of us continued to walk through the park. That wasn't the last time Damon and I had gone and done this, I had gone with him a few more times getting the hang of it.

But this time was different.

I was at Damon's house, hanging out when I decided to play a little prank of him. When he wasn't looking I took the bracelet and put it on myself. I stretched out my arm, admiring it as a bride would her engagement ring as Damon came in the dining room.

"Hey Bonnie do you want to-" He stopped when he saw me with the bracelet on my left wrist.

"Bonnie? What are you doing with that?" He asked pointing to my wrist.

"Oh this?" I asked, looking at my wrist as well. "Well I saw it in the store and I couldn't resist getting it. I think it looks great with my outfit." I said looking at him with a mischievous smirk.

"Bonnie." He said sternly sound so much like his broody brother Stefan it was scary. "Give me back that bracelet." He said extending his hand.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I announced and bolted out of the room.

"Bonnie!" Damon called after me. "Get back here!" He yelled, chasing me.

"You'll never catch me alive!" I called back, teasing him.

I was quick, but so was Damon.

"Gotcha!" He said as he grabbed my waist from behind. However, I managed to wiggle free and was soon on my pursuit away from Damon.

Talk about a 'cat and mouse' game. Damon chased me all around the house until both of us were in his basement.

"Give up Bonnie Bennett. I've got you cornered. There's no way out!" He said, grinning triumphantly as he walked toward you.

"This isn't over yet Salvatore!" I said and attempted to zip past him but he managed to catch my arm.

Not expecting this to happen, I ended up falling forward and unfortunately, so did Damon.

While I landed on the platform, he landed on the keypad. Damon's elbow conveniently hit a button and the lights started flashing and glowing.

"Damon!" I shrieked, but before he could do anything I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my peeps!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter...sorry about the late delay, a lot has happened I've lost my uncle and cousin all within two weeks, and I've just been really out of it...**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, and sorry for the errors you may or may not come across!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **AU & AH **

* * *

**A Deep Blue Secret**

* * *

I opened my eyes quickly and found myself in an alleyway.

"Really? Another alleyway?" I said sighing to myself.

The housing and streets were old, cobblestone streets below my feet, old English buildings on both of my sides.

 _Wait, it couldn't be..._ I thought; mustering up boldness I started walking toward the end of the alleyway. I was now facing a bustling town.

People were walking by with somewhere to go, horses dragging wagons full of barrels behind them and merchant owners selling from their booths.

"Holy…hell…"

I couldn't believe it, yes, I had time traveled before but never this far in the past and never alone.

 _What year am I even in?!_ I stepped back and took a deep breath. _Wait a minute. Wait a minute! This is just like any other time I have done this! There's no need to panic!_

I thought in an attempt to calm to calm myself down. I looked back toward the town, curiosity momentarily replacing my fear.

"Well, if I'm going to be here a while I may as well have some fun." I said smirking to myself.

 _I see no reason to let a perfectly good trip go to waste! After all when in Rome…_

I straightened myself up and put my red sweatshirt hood over my head before I started walking out into the crowd.

I had to admit, all the sites were pretty astounding, for being old school. It didn't even bother me anymore when people stared at me in shock, awe or otherwise. I was too busy enjoying myself to care. I came across a booth that was selling jewelry and other goods of that nature and quickly decided to take a peek. It couldn't hurt, right?

"See somethin' ye like lass?" I looked up and saw an older man, dark brown hair, soft brown eyes that seemed aged with wisdom, looking at me from behind the counter with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm just looking around." I said, smiling in return.

"Ha! A pretty thing like you only looking? You should be decked head to toe with jewels." He said with a laugh. I blushed a bit by his comment but decided that I liked him, he had spirit.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." I said with a playful wink.

He laughed some more. "Lass, I like ye. Where are ye from? Yer speech tells me yer not from around here." He said, leaning against the counter.

"Oh, I'm from out of town. I'm visiting for a while and thought I'd enjoy the sites." I said

 _...Well, it was true._

"Well I hope ye enjoy the sites here lass. A port such as this always has things of every sort."

I looked at him a little shocked. "A Port?" I repeated.

"Aye lass. And a fine one at that. Although…" He looked to his left and then to his right. He then leaned in close and motioned me with a finger to follow.

"Between you and me lass" He said in a soft voice. "Things have been a little rough around here lately. What with the pirates and all."

I looked at him, curiously. "Pirates?"

"Are they causing trouble here?" I asked with a frown.

He let out a chuckle. "When is there a place that pirates don't cause problems!"

"I don't want to be worrying ye lass or causing ye alarm, but I'd be on my watch if I were you." He said in a concerned voice.

"Why is that?" I knew pirates were considered dangerous, but I couldn't help asking anyways. He looked at me like a concerned father would look at his daughter.

"Well lass, if you don' mind me sayin', you're a very beautiful young lady. And a pretty thing like you is liable to be kidnapped by such criminals as them and most likely sold. I'd hate for that to happen to ye." He said, his face still concerned but had a soft appeal to it.

I smiled at him. My relationship with my own father was a nightmare, he was abusive and cruel.

Even though I hadn't lived with him since I was a little girl, it was almost strange to me for this man to be treating me so kindly.

"Thank you." I said extending a hand. "I'm Bonnie."

He took my hand and shook it gently. "I'm Elijah, merchant extraordinaire." He said with another laugh.

"It was very nice meeting you Elijah and thank you for the advice. But you shouldn't worry about me. I'm a big girl! I tie my own shoes and everything." I said placing both hands on my hips and wiggling my eyebrows up and down.

Elijah laughed again. "I'm sure you are lass, just be careful alright?"

I stood up straight and put my hands in my hoodie pockets.

"Don't worry about me. If I get into trouble with them, I'll throw a bottle of rum to distract them then run for it." I said with a playful smirk thinking of jack sparrow and his love for rum.

I received another laugh from Elijah before waving goodbye and continuing on my way.

I decided to walk by the docks even against my better judgment; I wanted to see those pirate ships, seeing them on t.v. and in person are two different things.

So with that in mind I walked along the street with the docks in view.

"Wow." I said to myself as I got to the docks. _I didn't realize how big they were._

The size of the ships boggled my mind for a bit before realizing I had been on a cruise ship bigger than any of these ships but for the time I was in, it was still pretty impressive.

The air smelled like fish, seagull poo and men; dirty, sweaty men.

I wrinkled my nose a bit at first but I soon got use to the smell. I got more stares from the men working at the docks and many of them tipped their hats towards me.

 _They sure are polite._ I thought, enjoying the kind gestures from the men here. _I sure as hell don't get this back home. Manners have clearly been lost…_

Suddenly, I heard the song Counting Stars by one republic, coming from my pocket.

I was then snapped back into reality.

 _My phone!_ I frantically looked for a place to check it. I saw another little alleyway and made my way over to it quickly. When I was sure no one else was around to see or hear, I took my phone out of my hoodie and answered it.

"Damon?!"

"Bonnie! Thank god I got a hold of you!" He sounded relieved.

"Damon? How in the hell are you calling me?!" I asked confused.

"No time to explain." He said.

"Well, could you at least tell me what year I'm in? That would be helpful." I said

"Well, I kind of, sort of sent you backintothe17thcentury." He said, rushing through the last part, but I understood what he had tried to hide.

"You sent me back into the fucking 17th century!?" I snapped at him.

"Hey! Hey! Easy! You'll rupture my eardrums!" He said.

"Damon, why was the keypad even set to that date to begin with?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I was planning on going there myself. But it looks like you beat me to the punch!" He said laughing a bit.

"Damon, when I get back I am going to beat you, with a punch! Now tell me when the hell the next full moon is so I can go home."

He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "That's the thing Bon, last night was the full moon." he said slowly, anticipating your reaction.

"WHAT?! Are you saying I'm stuck here?!" I screeched at him, not even caring if anyone heard.

"No…you're just stuck there for a month. But it could be worse!" He said trying to be optimistic.

"You mean to tell me I'm stuck here for a month? Stuck in a place where they bath once a year? No computers? No cars? No nothing?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry bon, really I am. But you know it _was_ your fault. If you hadn't played with that bracelet this would have never happened." He was right, but I would never admit that.

"Damon…" I, sighed my fear from earlier creeping back up "… What do I do?"

"Well lay low, don't get too involved with anyone, remember; that could change the future. Whatever you do don't lose that bracelet. That's your only ticket home. And don't get killed. I'm putting emphasis on the last one."

I laughed a bit. "Well I think the last one is a no brainer."

"I'm serious Bonnie. You know the rules and consequences of time travel. I won't be there to protect you…I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt or worse…"

"Hey, don't worry about me! Besides, you can't get rid of me that easily." I smiled to myself, trying to comfort him.

He laughed through the other line. "Ok, just be careful. And only keep your phone on when you need to call me. That has to last you a whole month and I'd like to be able to keep in contact with you."

 _Well then I'm so glad I fully charged it this morning._ I thought as I looked at the full battery.

"Ok" I said. "But if you find a quicker way to get me back, let me know. Ok?"

"Ok." He said. "And Bonnie, please be careful."

 _He's so adorable when he worries about me._

"Don't worry, I will. Now get off the phone. I have to save my power." I said with a chuckle.

"Ok, talk to you later." He said and hung up.

"17th century, huh? This should be interesting." I said with a sigh. I shut my phone off and stuck it back into my hoodie. I walked out of the alleyway to notice some new ships had arrived.

 _Well that was quick…_

I walked along the docks, my black toms thumping against the wood. I peered at one of the ships in particular. It was beautiful, well-crafted and very well kept.

"Nice ship…" I mumble in awe as I got closer to it. It was just pulling up to dock; it groaned a bit as it slowed down.

I had weird feeling about it though, so I decided to pass it quickly. I was about one hundred feet away from it when I looked back at it to see people were starting to get off. I didn't realize where I was going until I bumped into someone.

"Oops! Sorry." I said facing the person I ran into.

"I beg your pardon miss." Said a girl about my age, she had straight brown hair and brown eyes.

"No, really. I should be sorry. I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going." She smiled at me and then looked me up and down.

"Strange clothing you've got there miss. If it's not too bold to say so but I've never seen clothing like that before. My name is Elena."

I laughed a bit. "Well Elena, I'm from out of town. I'm just visiting and…" I stopped when I realized she wasn't looking at me anymore.

 _Rude_. I thought looking at her.

She was looking past me with wide eyes…and she looked terrified.

"Hey." I said waving a hand in front of her face. "Elena, are you ok?" I was growing a little concerned.

"P-Pirates." She said in a soft mumble.

"What?" I asked, not hearing her the first time.

"PIRATES!" She screamed this time as loud as she could.

I turned around at the ship I was looking at before. So did everyone else before everyone started running.

The men on the ship turned and looked at me, and the girl who I was with.

"Oi! You there!" Someone yelled from the ship before they started running towards me.

I turned to the girl and yelled. "Run for it!"

The girl and I started running along with everyone else. I quickly lost sight of the girl but hoped she was ok. I quickly turned a corner in an alleyway. People passed me and some looked like pirates.

 _Well, this is my first time being involved in pillage. Fun, fun, fun._ I couldn't help but think sarcastically.

After a few moments I poked my head out to see what was happening. I saw in the distance Elena, being grabbed by two men.

Pirates I assumed from the way they were dressed.

The one holding Elena was tall, big built with messy brown hair. The one with his back turned to me was big and bald from what I could see. Elena was screaming and frantically trying to get away.

"Oh hell!" I snapped before I ran out towards Elena and the two pirates trying to drag her off.

Normally people wouldn't want to face two armed and mean looking men, let alone pirates but I had taken 4 years of self-defense plus my good friend Alaric had taught me how to fight.

And I was good, not like I was bragging or anything but the gold medals in my room were not to be over looked.

Now I didn't particularly like to pick fights, I preferred to be peaceable but when someone was in trouble that's where I drew the line.

I ran at the first one who had his back turned towards me.

I jumped in the air and gave a spin kick to his head, causing him to fall to the ground like a ton of bricks; he probably weighed just as much.

I slowly got up and eyed the chocolate haired one from the corner of my eye.

"Let her go. Now." I said sternly. The poor girl whimpered in fear but the man holding her laughed.

"An' what do you plan on doin' if I don' lass?" He said with a thick accent, pulling a knife out and holding it towards me.

"I wouldn't want to ruin that gorgeous little face of yours." He said.

He stared at me for a moment before recognition flickered in his eyes. "Hey-I know you. You're the one who gave us away! Oh the captain would love to see you. So why don't you be a good little lass and come with me."

Elena looked at me as if she was going to admit that she was really the one who gave them away, but I shook my head slightly at her signally for her to remain quiet.

I glared at him and kicked his wrist quickly, sending his knife flying in mid-air.

As he was busy eying his airborne knife, I took this opportunity to send a kick to his face, this caused him to let go of Elena.

"Go!" I yelled at her, pushing her toward the rest of the crowd as an encouragement.

"Thank you miss!" She called back as she fled. I heard someone groan and turned my attention back to the two pirates I was dealing with. The first one had sat up and rubbed the back of his head while the other one held his jaw, clearly in pain.

"That was a stupid idea lass." He said through clenched teeth.

Suddenly his knife came down and landed down dangerously close to his friends manly regions. His friend let out a yelp and I could help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

His friend grabbed the knife and slowly got up, giving me an evil glare.

"You'll pay for that." He said in a dangerous voice. I couldn't help myself; I had to mess with them.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" I said and ran off.

I was a fast runner, despite my occasional weak ankle mishaps. So I was a good distance ahead of them, but they were quick as well and were chasing after me.

I quickly ducked in an alleyway but they were right behind me. I grabbed my phone, turned it on and called Damon quickly, pressing buttons like there was no tomorrow.

The phone rang once.

"Come one! Pick up! Pick up!" I said to myself as I rounded another corner.

"Hello?"

"Damon!" I said breathlessly and a bit scared.

"Bonnie? Are you ok? What's going on?" He could probably hear the screaming in the background.

"Long story short, I'm being chased by pirates." I said as I jumped over a turned over cart.

"What?!" He responded in surprise.

"Yup! So, any suggestions?" I asked hastily.

"Well don't get killed for one!" He said, "and don't get kidnapped!" He added.

I rolled my sharp green eyes. He wasn't helping.

"Well I'm not planning on doing that! Look I have to go but I will call when I'm safe and sound." I said.

"Bonnie! Wait-" But it was too late, I had already hung up. I looked behind me and saw no one was there. I decided to stop and listen; I crouched near the wall and listened.

"There she is!" I snapped my head to the left. Sure enough, tweedle dee and tweedle dumb found me.

"Ah shit!" I said as I started running again.

* * *

 **Because all of Bonnie's troubles steam from Elena lol that and Bonnie meet Elijah the merchant...who else shall our fav witch be meeting?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my peeps!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, and sorry for the errors you may or may not come across!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **AU & AH **

* * *

**A Deep Blue Secret**

* * *

"Get back 'ere!" The bald one yelled.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up with all that extra weight your carrying?" I called back. I heard him yell something, but I couldn't understand it I laughed anyway and continued running.

When I saw a way to get onto the roof and took it as an opportunity.

I jumped up and grabbed a flag pool that was sticking out of one of the walls. I swung up onto the roof and climbed up. The men chasing after me stopped and stood there staring up at me in surprise.

"How'd she do that?" The messy haired one asked his companion in awe.

I blew a triumphant kiss teasing them.

"Catch me if you can!" I snickered before running on the spine of the roof.

The two pirates quickly following from the ground. I ran and jumped from one roof to the other with relative ease. For once cheerleading and gymnastics has come in handy.

I scoffed but my grin never left my face. _And people called me an overachiever for nothing! Well jokes on them!_

When I came across a roof that was a bit far away... I quickly made up my mind. I had to jump. It was either that or fall. The latter wasn't an option.

I picked up some speed and jumped and just barely grabbed onto the gutter.

It was a two story house, so I frantically climbed my way up the roof, which was no easy task even for me.

I sat on top of the roof and tried to see if I could find the pirates who were chasing after me while also catching my breath.

 _Where are you?_ I thought aimlessly as my eyes searched for them.

 _There._ I grinned and stood up as I suddenly located them while also devising a new plan. There was a beam connecting the roof I was on, to another building.

I slowly and gracefully did a cat walk across it and stopped halfway. The pirates were practically in front of me, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Where is that lass?!" The brown haired man asked.

"It's like she disappeared or somethin" The bald one said.

I laughed and stood there with my legs at attention and my hands on my hips.

"Oh boys!" I called out with a smirk. They looked around.

"Up here!" I called out again only this time laughing as they finally looked up.

"How the bloody 'ell did you get up there?!" The bald one asked.

I clicked my tongue shaking my finger at him. "You shouldn't swear in front of a lady."

He glared at me "Just answer my question!"

"What can I say?" I said, looking at my fingernails "I was cursed with the gracefulness of a cat."

I smiled crookedly at them. _They have no idea who they're messing with…maybe I could finally go by the name cat bugler bonnie…or maybe not…I think I'm too far in the past for them to get the reference…pity._

"Look! Why don' ye be a good little girl and come down 'ere an' we promise not to 'urt you…much." The bald one said 'much' in a mumble but I still heard him.

"I heard that! And I'm not coming down!" I called.

"If we have to come up there and get ye, we will lass!" Said the one with messy brown locks.

"Today would be great. I'm not going to wait up here all day." I said, leaning to one side and crossing my arms.

The bald one glared, but the one with brown locks laughed. "Bad choice lass."

I gave a little bow. "Oh no, I insist. Be my guest, I'd love to see you try to get me from here..."

I flashed a grin at them and started running on the roof again. They chased after me. I had to admit, they were pretty determined to catch up to me, but I wasn't going to let them win. I soon found myself going toward the docks again.

 _Isn't this the exact opposite way I wanted to go? I could just smack myself right now._

I was getting tired of running too.

I looked around for a place to hide. Anywhere. Then I spotted an empty barrel. Grinning madly, I climbed off the roof and inspected it.

"That'll work!" I said to myself and climbed in, setting the lid on top afterwards. I sat in the barrel and listened. When I heard footsteps approaching, I held my breath.

"Oi! Wha' about this one?" I heard someone say.

"Take it. Wha'ever it is take it." I felt the barrel being picked up.

 _No no no!_ I screamed in my head, clamping a hand over my mouth. I couldn't exactly see where I was going but I had a strange suspicion that it wasn't going to end well. Suddenly I heard a lot of commotion.

 _We must be back at the docks…_

I heard a lot of men's voices, and they all sounded like pirates with "Aye's" here and "yarg's" there.

 _Crap. On. A. Biscuit. How am I going to get out of this?_

A few moments later I felt myself descending, probably lower into the ship. Then I felt the barrel I was in being set down.

"That's the last one! Go tell the Capt'n were ready to shove off!" I heard someone say.

 _'Oh no! I've got to get out of here and I've got to get out of here NOW'._

I waited until I was sure no one else was around. I slowly lifted the lid off so I could see where I was exactly.

"I'm on a pirate ship? Great. Way to go bon just what we needed." I stood up and got out of the barrel

"Now how do I-" I suddenly heard voices coming close.

"Fuck my life!" I said as I hid in the barrel again. I heard men's voices coming from around the corner and I knew it would be a good idea to hide. And just as quickly as they came, they left.

"I've got to get out of here" I whispered to myself.

I quickly got out of the barrel again and crept toward the wall. I hid behind corners and ducked whenever I heard people. I saw stairs and an opening leading up to the main deck.

 _This is it! It's now or never. Make a dash for it and don't look back!_ My thoughts screamed.

I got ready and sprinted towards the opening, flying up the stairs like sonic the hedgehog until I made it to the deck. I started to run but soon stopped my eyes wide as I stood still. There in front of me were some thirty or more pirates. All of them stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to me. It was quiet. No one said anything for a moment before whispers were pasted among the men.

"Is it a siren?" one asked quietly.

 _Damn damn damn damn…_ I thought as I scanned the pirates in front of me.

"There you are!" you heard an all too familiar voice say.

"Fucking great" I said under my breath. I turned to see the two pirates who were chasing me from before, looking at me with big grins on their faces.

"Long time no see. Did you miss me?" I asked innocently.

"How'd you manage to get on this ship lass?" the brown haired one asked.

"I just missed you two so much I just had to come here, since you clearly weren't going to catch me." I said in a sweet but mocking voice.

"Well glad you could come. Now come here and we'll introduce you to the capt'n." he said matching my tone.

I took a step back. "You know the game boys."

I took another step back.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I said and sprinted toward the mast.

They followed me in pursuit, as did a few other pirates.

I dodged one who tried to grab me, I stated climbing up the netting as high as I could. Then I grabbed onto the ladder leading all the way up to the crow's nest climbing up until I made it to the top; there I met another pirate.

"Hold it right there!" he said trying to grab me. But I was too quick and dodged his attempt, instead jumping off him and grabbing onto the nearest rope I could find.

I swung around on it until I was met with another rope, grabbing onto it and swinging again.

All the while the pirates were scrambling, either to catch up to me or to catch me if I fell.

I swung and grabbed onto another rope, feeling like a female version of Tarzan minus the loin cloth.

I didn't notice, but someone was observing all of this with a keen eye. He was standing at the helm and just observed my graceful movements.

I started to grab onto another rope but lost my balance, sending myself plummeting to the ground.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, gripping the rope tightly, curling my body up into a fetal position and closed my eyes for impact. But it never happened. In fact I wasn't even close to the ground.

I was hanging right in front of the helm, suspended above the lower deck, a good ten feet off the ground.

I slowly opened my eyes and were ensnared by bright blue, green ones. The man standing in front of me wasn't like the typical pirates the movies portrayed.

He was clean shaven. He had blond hair that was slightly messy and his lips….well let's just say that calling a raspberry jealous would be an understatement. A big black captains hat with a gold feather in it, A red coat which was embroidered with gold thread as well, a white shirt, black gloves, black pants, a big black belt and black boots that came up to his knees.

He was standing there, with an arm propped against the helm, looking at me with curious eyes.

i really didn't like this situation.

I chuckled awkwardly. "H-Hey there! Nice weather we're having, very nice for sailing…. I'd love to stay but I gotta get going so-"

He took his sword out, my eyes widened and then I glared at him.

"Don't you dare." I said to him in a warning tone.

He gave me a cocky grin and swung his sword above my head, cutting the rope. Of course I fell yelling slightly as I did but was stopped as someone caught me.

"Got ye lass!" Came a voice that I recognized as the pirate with messy brown hair.

I looked up to see him grinning down at me.

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically. I tried to wiggle free but he had a tight grip on me and he didn't seem like he was going to be letting go anytime soon.

"Hey! Let go you jerk!" I yelled at him, squirming and kicking, almost kicking the Captain who had come down from the helm to inspect his new little stowaway.

"And what have we here?" He said.

He had a British accent that sounded way too refined to be a pirates.

"This be the lass that gave us away Cap'n." He said holding me as best as he could. I was still putting up quite the fight.

"Is she now?" The Captain said as he stepped closer to me as if to get a better look. He grabbed my face to inspect me.

"Pretty one, aren't you." He said.

I didn't like the way he was looking at me, so I took the opportunity to try to bite his fingers so he would let go. He did; recoiling his hand from me as I give a very cat like hiss.

"Careful Cap'n." said brown hair as he tightened his hold on me. "She's a beauty but she's a feisty little thing."

The captain stared at me. "I can see that Kol."

"What shall I do with the lass Cap'n?" Kol asked.

The captain looked at me for another moment. "Lock her in my cabin. I will deal with her later."


End file.
